Pingu-Dance (song)
Pingu-Dance is a song published by Basic Kids and performed by David Hasselhoff, sadly it was only released in Switzerland. It was later used for the Season 3 & 4's intro and outro and the re-dub of Seasons 1 & 2. An alternate version was used in the re-dubbed version of Pingu Looks After the Egg. It also was used in the 1998 Perth ABC Concert. Lyrics Pingu Pingu Ok Everybody This is the Pingu prance. I want everybody up to do The Pingu Dance My name is Pingu come on dance to the beat, it's easy if you try just watch my feet Let's all be happy and have some fun, let's count to 10 and start with 1 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 let's go to 11 Stomp your feet and turn around, reach for the sky now touch the ground Yeah Do the Pingu Do The Pingu Dance Do the Pingu Pi Pi Pi, Pi Pi Pi, Pingu Pi Pi Pi, Pi Pi Pi, Pingu, Pingu Pi Pi Pi, Pi Pi Pi, Pingu Pi Pi Pi, Pi Pi Pi, Pingu, Pingu Now we may look different but were all the same, just different bodies with different names We all have Mommies and we all have Dads, sometimes we're happy, sometimes we're sad But if you smile and dance with me, you'll be happy, just wait and see Stomp your feet and turn around, reach for the sky now touch the ground Do the Pingu Do the Pingu, come on kids! Pi Pi Pi, Pi Pi Pi, do the Pingu Pi Pi Pi, Pi Pi Pi, do the Pingu, Pingu Pi Pi Pi, Pi Pi Pi, do the Pingu Pi Pi Pi, Pi Pi Pi, do the Pingu, Pingu Ok kids, come on! And dance to the beat It's easy if you try Just watch my feet Let's all be happy And have some fun Let's count to 10 and start, with 1 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 let's go to 11 Stomp your feet and turn around, reach for the sky now touch the ground Do the Pingu Oh yeah Do the Pingu Do the Pingu Dance Come on Kids! Pi Pi Pi, Pi Pi Pi, do the Pingu Pi Pi Pi, Pi Pi Pi, do the Pingu, Pingu Pi Pi Pi, Pi Pi Pi, do the Pingu Pi Pi Pi, Pi Pi Pi, do the Pingu, Pingu Pi Pi Pi, Pi Pi Pi, do the Pingu Pi Pi Pi, Pi Pi Pi, do the Pingu, Pingu Pi Pi Pi, Pi Pi Pi, do the Pingu Pi Pi Pi, Pi Pi Pi, do the Pingu, Pingu Pi Pi Pi, Pi Pi Pi, do the Pingu Trivia * Throughout the song, dialogue from the show can be heard. * David Hasselhoff made this song because of his love for Pingu. * A different instrumental version of this song was used for the re-dubbed episode Pingu Looks After the Egg. However, it was only released on the original album. Video Category:Songs Category:Content Category:Bonus Videos Category:Specials